


Burn It Down

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Salt and Burn Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean's worried about Y/n when her phone service is turned off, so he goes looking for her.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Salt and Burn Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Burn It Down

**Story Warnings:** breakups, angst, sads

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what, Dean?" Sam asked, setting a bowl of oatmeal on the table and sitting down. "She's allowed to dump her service and ignore you."

"What if she's hurt or somethin'? What if she's dead in a ditch or somethin'? What if she got killed on a hunt or-"

"What if she didn't pay her bill or shut down her service and tossed the phone so her asshole ex couldn't track her with the GPS because he knows all of her security questions and she doesn't wanna talk to him because he's a damn asshole?" Sam suggested conversationally as he picked up his spoon. "And what if she thought you might freak out about not being able to get ahold of her and get yourself in a frenzy so she called me from her new cell phone so that I would know that she's not 'dead in a ditch' and she's actually just not okay with the possibility of you drunk texting her ever again?"

Dean’s eyes went wide with surprise before his body filled with relief and finally shame-fueled anger. “I’m not an asshole, dude! I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, okay? I was trying to _protect_ our feelings. She’s the one who-”

“Are you predictably trying to spin this so it comes out her fault because she dumped your ass when you’re the one who didn’t answer a call for a month?” Sam asked, amused at the reaction which he and Y/n knew was coming.

“Sammy, I--ya know what, just gimme her number so I can talk this out and apologize for drunk texting her.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I’m not doing that, dude. And I deleted it from my ‘recents’ so don’t even try stealing my phone to get it.”

“Well, how you gonna call her if you need her?” Dean asked as Sam mixed his oatmeal. “You got it written down somewhere, don’t you?”

“I memorized it...and you’re not getting it out of me, Dean. Leave her alone.” Sam looked up and caught his big brother’s eyes. “I know you miss her and you regret pushing her away like that but you know she’s right. You know she didn’t deserve to be treated like that and you need to leave her the fuck alone now.” Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Sam shook his head again. “If she starts missing you, then she knows where to find you.”

“Sam, come on. She’s not gonna miss me.” Dean looked away. “Never shoulda been with me in the first damn place.”

Sam sighed and set his spoon in the bowl. “She loved you from the moment you handed her your Colt and trusted her to have your back on that wolf hunt. You tossed her aside and that’s on you. Now, give her some time to get past what you did. She’ll come back.” He looked up at Dean and smiled tightly. “Assuming you want that and what you said in those texts wasn’t just the bourbon talking.”

"Oh so she did read them? And she fucking told you? Awesome."

"If you really do love her, Dean, you'll give her time to get past this."

Dean scoffed and looked at the ceiling. "Sammy, I just...I fucked up and I just wanna fix it."

"Then leave her alone." Sam let out a sigh that turned into a chuckle. "But you're not gonna be able to do that, are you?"

Dean sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Nope. And now I know she's alive...I'm puttin' out a Hunter APB."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Since when am I the Good Idea Guy?" Dean asked before walking out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took all of two days for Dean to find her motel room in Jackson, Mississippi. It took him two minutes to pick the lock. It took him by surprise to find the room empty except an old laptop with a Post-it note on the top. **Hit play Dean**

He sighed and pulled open the laptop, hitting the play button on a video of Y/n. " _So, Sam ratted on you as soon as you decided to try finding me. I guess I should be flattered that you're going through all this trouble, but...I can’t be flattered. I just can’t get over the fact that you didn’t put this kind of effort into me when we were together. On purpose_ ," she said bitterly. " _You_ _ **purposely**_ _didn't put effort into me, in a bid to push me away and then you don't want to let me stay gone. That's kinda fucked, isn’t it? Can't you see how messed up that is, Dean? You don't know what you want. You say you love me but if you did then there'd be nothing to keep you from me, even the stupid fear you're feeling._ "

Dean's lips trembled at her words. " _That's why I took it out of your hands. That's why I made it my choice. Because I_ _ **know**_ _what I want. I want to be with someone who knows, without doubt or fear, that I'm the one_ _ **they**_ _want. And that's not you. As much as I love you, and I'm not afraid to say those words sober, you aren’t the one for me because no one is the one for you. No one is worth you pushing past your fear...so...I'm gonna find someone else._ "

He wanted to punch something at the idea of her finding someone else, but his anger manifested into tears, instead. " _It might take a few years. Maybe a few decades assuming I live that long, but I'm gonna find someone who deserves me and wants me and treats me like I deserve to be treated...not just in the bedroom. I'm gonna find someone who will never match up to the hopes I had for you...but you didn't match up either so I guess that's okay. Have a good life, Dean. Stop chasing me._ "

The video cut out and Dean stared at the screen. He knew what he wanted, but it was too late. She was gone.


End file.
